Thundercats heroes legends
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A Thundercats 1985 fanfic from me. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spaceships were leaving the planet Thundera. The planet was doomed.

"It's finished Jaga," one of the Thunderians said.

"Indeed Panthro," Jaga said.

"I sure am going to miss Thundera," a young girl said.

"Me too," her brother said.

"We all will Wilykit and Wilykat," a tall female said.

"Shall I awaken Lion-o?" A tall man asked.

"No why upset the child he had already just lost his mother why give him more heartache?" The tall woman said.

"Wake him if he is to rule he must take the bad with the good, so Cheetara fetch the boy," Jaga said.

"What about Liosia his friend we are taking with us?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Jaga said. "Cheetara wake Lion-o and Tygra you wake Liosia, you both bring them here," he said.

Lion-o was sleeping and Snarf his nursemaid was sleeping near him. "Lion-o," Cheetara said shaking him.

"Oh Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"I am sorry to wake you but Jaga bids me to bring you to him," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lion-o said getting up.

"What are you doing Lion-o needs his sleep," Snarf said.

"He will have plenty of time to sleep on this voyage right now Jaga wants him on the flight deck." Cheetara said.

"Nothing is more important than a young boy's rest!" Snarf said.

"Oh let up Snarf I am practically grown up!" Lion-o said.

"You really are turning into an old nanny Snarf," Cheetara said.

"You aren't responsible for Lion-o's welfare, Snarf is, just let the boy get hurt or sick, and who gets the blame? Poor old Snarf that's who," Snarf said.

Then Liosia came out with Tygra. "I see they woke you up to," Lion-o said to Liosia.

"Yeah," Liosia said.

"I hope they understand that young cubs need their sleep," Snarfette said.

"Me too Snarfette," Snarf said.

"What's up Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"What's going on?" Liosia asked.

"Watch the screen," Jaga said.

"That planet what's happening to it?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes it looks bad," Liosia said.

Then the planet blew up.

"Whoa!" Liosia said.

"What was that?" Lion-o asked.

"That was Thundera the planet we called home," Jaga said.

"Thundera?" Lion-o and Liosia said sadly.

"Yes Lion-o and Liosia Thundera is gone but Lion-o with Lord of Thundercats carried in your heart Thundera will live on, the code of Thundera justice, truth, honor and loyalty, and these nobles gathered here are going to help know how to rule, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro even Wilykat and Wilykit will do their best to guide you," Jaga said.

"I will Jaga, I swear I mean I'll try," Lion-o said.

"Good," Jaga said then smiled at Lion-o and Liosia together. "Look at you and Liosia two little flowers of romance starting to blossom in a time of trouble, I know things will be fine in our new home, and everyone will be thrilled with you two being betrothed," he said.

"Huh?" Liosia said.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"You know intended," Tygra said.

"Affianced," Panthro said.

"Engaged," Cheetara said.

"Meaning?" Liosia said.

"When you two are grown up you are going to be married," Jaga said.

"Yuck!" Liosia said.

"Gross!" Lion-o said. "I can't marry her she's my best friend," he said.

"Yes it seems odd," Liosia said.

"Well you two need to get use to the idea, because the oracle knows who you will fall in love with and be your forever love the moment you are born so it matches you with that person. You don't know when you will fall in love with that person, that is just the way things are," Jaga said.

"Yes, I had trouble understanding it too, Cheetara and I were matched together at a young age but we are happy," Tygra said.

"I was matched with my love Panella who is on another ship and we're happy," Panthro said.

"But we don't know who we are matched with," Wilykat said.

"Yeah," Wilykit said.

"You will find out soon enough," Tygra said.

"So you two better get use to the idea," Jaga said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Liosia said.

"Now Lion-o time for the most important part of your heritage." Jaga said. "This is the sword of omens and in it is the eye of Thundera." he said.

Lion-o picked up the sword. It growled and grew longer. "Jaga the sword is alive!" Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Jaga said.

"There are holes in the hilt and I don't see an eye," Lion-o said.

"The sleeps until needed, and those are not just holes looking through the magic apertures will give you sight beyond sight," Jaga said.

"If I need it how do I wake it up and let it know?" Lion-o asked.

"There is no need it will know when it is needed," Jaga said. "Get the other Thundercats Snarf," he said.

"But I want to," Snarf said.

"It's important Snarf," Jaga said.

"Okay," Snarf said and left.

The other Thundercats came in. "What is it Jaga?" Tygra asked.

"On Thundera things were peaceful you needed no weapons or protective clothes and the eye of Thundera slept it's secrets known only to me. We may not know what awaits the Thundercats in our new home but these clothes and weapons should protect all of you," Jaga said.

There was shaking. "We are under attack!" Tygra said.

"Lion-o and Liosia stay in the sword chamber!" Jaga said.

"If there is to be fighting," Lion-o said.

"Do not argue," Jaga said. "Snarf and Snarfette watch them," he said.

"Don't worry we will keep them safe," Snarf said.

"I don't want to be safe, safe is boring," Lion-o said.

"What's going on?" Jaga asked.

"It's those mutants always those blasted mutants!" Panthro said.

One of the ships blew up. "We are losing our ships Jaga," Panthro said.

"Ships make evasive maneuvers!" Jaga said.

"The ships are making evasive maneuvers," Jackalman said.

"Just focus on the flag ship yes," Slithe said.

The Flag ship was broken into. "They are after the eye of Thundera!" Jaga said.

A fight had begun. Lion-o heard someone coming and grabbed the sword. It was Slithe and Monkian. "Give us the sword cub," Slithe said.

"Not as long as I am living!" Lion-o said.

Then the sword roared to life and Lion-o started to lift it and swung it all around. "Let's get out of here!" Slithe said.

All the mutants retreated

"Lion-o did you fight them off by yourself?" Jaga asked.

"The sword did it for me," Lion-o said.

"It sure did," Liosia said.

They saw the other ships were gone. "Where are the other ships?" Liosia asked.

"Probably destroyed or escaped and got lost." Panthro said.

"What are we going to do," Lion-o asked.

"I know we can't make our original destination I found one here in that galaxy. See this puny sun I did a scan for atmospheric compatibility the third one out gives me a read out of 98 percent." Panthro said.

"Atmospheric com-com?" Lion-o said confused.

"That means we can breathe the air Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Even so it's light years away," Cheetara said.

"Yes we have to make the trip in the suspension capsules." Wilykat said.

"What about the robot pilot it's damaged I don't know if it can takes us all the way there," Tygra said.

"I will stay out, I am the oldest out of all of you, the suspension capsules slow down the aging process some aging does take place, I won't survive like that," Jaga said.

"But Jaga," Cheetara said.

"Jaga is right Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Right in you go Snarf," Panthro said.

"I'm going, I'm going," Snarf said.

"Good bye Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Farewell Lion-o," Jaga said.

The Thundercats suspension capsules activated. Jaga began to navigate the ship. Years passed and now Jaga was really old. "I can't go on I pray that the Auto pilot can take it from here," Jaga said then disappeared.

The ship crash landed on the planet.

Snarf and Snarfette came out of their capsules. They saw Lion-o and Liosia still inside their capsules. "Lion-o," Snarf said.

"Liosia," Snarfette said.

"Snarf?" Lion-o asked. "How did the capsule get so small and you look smaller too," he said. "My hands look at the size of them." he said. He looked into a puddle of water and saw his reflection. He heard Jaga's voice about the capsules. "I'm grown," he said.

He saw Liosia was grown too.

Lion-o and Liosia heard something and decided to investigate and saw the mutants attacking the wreck. Snarf came up with the sword of omens.

"This is the sword of, of." Lion-o said.

"The sword of omens," Jaga said.

"Jaga you are still with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I will always be with you." Jaga said and left.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats ho!" Lion-o said.

The Thundercats were out of their capsules fighting and they saw Lion-o and Liosia. "Look at that they have grown some," Tygra said.

After the mutants were defeated Lion-o and Liosia began to wander around and see many things. This new planet was amazing. The mutants found Mumm-Ra the ever living.

Lion-o saw some tar and stuck his finger in it. "It's sticky I am having a hard time getting it off!" Lion-o said.

Then Mumm-Ra attacked. "Who are you?' Lion-o asked.

"I am Mumm-Ra the ever living," Mumm-Ra said.

The two of them wrestled and the others heard the sounds of the battle and came running. Mumm-Ra saw his reflection in Lion-o's claw shield and he was so frightened he took off in fear.

"We heard battle cries." Panthro said coming up.

"Yech what is that thing?" Wilykit said.

"He is called Mumm-Ra the ever living, his reflection drove him off and yet he feared nothing." Lion-o said.

"Except the evil in his own unspeakable image," Tygra said.

"It was awfully rash for you to take that thing on by yourself Lion-o," Panthro said.

"But awfully courageous," Cheetara said.

"I never had much use for courage myself just gets those who have it into trouble," Snarf said.

The Thundercats laughed.

Mumm-Ra vowed to get the eye of Thundera some day.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been awhile since the Thundercats arrived on third earth. Panthro had made a Thundertank. Tygra advised Lion-o to go find a suitable gemstone like rock and carve it and make it into a necklace. As was Thunderian tradition to show that Liosia was his betrothed. So he decided to go and look. After a bit of searching he found a couple of good looking gemstone like rocks.

"Lion-o we have gotten pretty far from the Thundercat camp." Snarf said.

"I know, but no one asked you to come along." Lion-o said.

"But things are strange around here," Snarf said.

"Oh pretty soon you will be jumping at the sight of your own shadow," Lion-o said.

"Me? Old Snarf is afraid of nothing," Snarf said. He saw his shadow and jumped. "Yikes!" he said.

"See?" Lion-o said.

"When you are fierce like me you throw a fierce shadow," Snarf said.

"Okay," Lion-o said laughing.

"Keep laughing but I keep hearing things," Snarf said.

"Naturally the forest is teaming with life and all of it is noisy," Lion-o said.

Snarf heard something and large creature came out. Snarf came at it and chased it off.

"Snarf what's wrong with you that thing was twice as big as you are," Lion-o said.

"That don't phase me just goes to show all I hear isn't just shadows and imagination," Snarf said.

"I never doubted that for second," Lion-o said. Then he fell into a pit. "Snarf I can't get out sides are too slippery," he said.

"I'll get your out stay here," Snarf said.

"What else am I suppose to do?' Lion-o asked.

Snarf got a vine to pull Lion-o out. But he wasn't having much luck. The ropes came down and pulled Lion-o up. There in front of Lion-o were robot bears. "I am Lion-o untie us at once," Lion-o said.

The bears laughed.

"You dare make fun of me the lord of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked getting angry.

The bears laughed again.

"Guess they never heard of us," Snarf said.

One of the bears pointed at the sky.

"Yes we came from the sky," Lion-o said.

The bear made as if to crash.

"Yes we crashed," Lion-o said.

Then the bears lead them away.

"Where is Lion-o I am wondering if he is alright," Cheetara said.

"If he was in trouble the eye of Thundera would've summoned us," Tygra said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Liosia said.

"Yeah he's man now," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Snarf were tied up. "You fell into one of our traps?" the head bear asked.

"That's right," Lion-o said.

"Berbils," the bear said.

"Berbil derbil erbil," Lion-o said.

The bear pulled out a knife.

"Don't make him mad Lion-o," Snarf said.

the bear cut them free. "Robear Berbils fro the planet Robear been here for Berbil years." the bear said.

"I think they are called Berbils Snarf, Robear Berbils," Lion-o said.

The Berbil nodded.

"That's not what I have been calling them," Snarf said.

The Berbils lead them to their village. The Berbils came up to greet them. "Kind of a cheerful bunch," Lion-o said.

"They sure are," Snarf said.

"Robear Berbil Belle guests," the head Berbil said.

A female Berbil came out with fruit. "Eat very good," the head Berbil said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"Hang on not till I make sure it's safe," Snarf said and ate. "Snarf! It's delicious!" he said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said eating one. "What a change from those space rations we Thundercats have been living on where can this fruit be picked um?" he said not know the Berbil's name.

"Robear Bill, call Robear Bill," Robear Bill said. "Come," he said. "Berbil, bread fruit, meat fruit, veggies fruit of all kinds and candy fruit," he said.

"Candy fruit?" Snarf said all excited. Robear Bill gave him one and he ate it one bite. "Good," he said.

Then a Berbil sounded an alarm. "Trollogs attack Robears," he said.

"Trollogs?" Snarf asked.

"Robear Bill who are these Trollogs?" Lion-o asked.

"They live to the caves of the north they sometimes raid the village for berbil fruit." Robear Bill said.

The berbils were struggling in the fight.

"I got to do something," Lion-o said.

"But you are our guest," Robear Bill said.

"I can't stand it!" Lion-o said and frighted off the Trollogs.

"My the sure was exciting Lion-o," Robear Bill said. "Wasn't Robear Belle?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Robear Belle said.

"You aren't mad for me butting in are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, but no one got hurt after all," Robear Bill said.

"Well the Trollogs shouldn't be bothering you for a while," Lion-o said.

"Yes poor Trollogs," Robear Bill said.

"You feel sorry for them even though they raid your village for your Robear Berbil fruit?" Lion-o asked.

"They don't do that for themselves, Trollogs don't eat berbil fruit they can't eat anything except the leaves of the trollberry bushes, the mountain tops above their caves are covered in those bushes but the Giantors who live there won't let the Trollogs pick them unless the bring them Berbil fruit and now the Trollogs must return empty handed the Giantors will be furious," Robear Bill explained.

The sword growled Lion-o pulled it out. "Don't be afraid not of the sword any way it's a warning," Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," he said and the Giantors. "Those must be the Giantors," he said. "I can take care of them," he said.

"No Lion-o call the other Thundercats," Snarf said.

"Okay Snarf to please you," Lion-o said. "Thunder, thunder, thunder Thundercats ho!" he said. The cat's signal was in the sky.

"Lion-o needs us," Cheetara said.

"Maybe they didn't see it," Snarf said.

"No time to worry about that now Snarf," Lion-o said as the Giantors came closer. The other Thundercats came and they sent the Giantors running.

"Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Liosia, Wilykat and Wilykit I made some new friends the Robear Berbils and this is their elder Robear Bill," Lion-o said. "These are my people the Thundercats," he said to the berbils.

Mumm-Ra was watching from his pyramid. "The Thundercats befriend the Berbils they will have an endless food supply this can not be allowed." he said and took the form of locusts.

"Thank you friends Lion-o," Robear Bill said.

"They are your friends to Robear Bill friends help each other," Lion-o said.

The locusts came and the Berbils were worried.

Lion-o thought something was peculiar and attack the giant locust and manage to chase it off and make it to the Thundercat camp.

"What kept you Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Lion-o said.

The Berbils came up. "Hello Robear Bill," Lion-o said.

"We welcome you Thundercats we are happy to have you as neighbors," Robear Bill said.

"I guess that makes it mutual," Panthro said.

"Thanks for the feast friends you will join us of course," Tygra said.

Robear Bill saw the plans for Cat's lair. "Your home?" he asked.

"Yes it will be we will be building it right up there," Tygra said.

"Just you few?" Robear Bill asked.

"Oh it will take a while," Tygra said.

The Berbils began talking. "We will help you build your home," Robear Bill said.

"No it's much to great an undertaking," Tygra started to say.

"We are friends, friends help each other," Robear Bill said.

"He has a point Tygra," Lion-o said.

"He does indeed the Thundercats accept you offer," Tygra said.

"Hooray," the berbils said.

"A toast the cat's lair," Robear Bill said.

"Roar," another berbil said.

The Thundercats laughed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats had finished building Cat's lair with the Berbils help. "Wow look at this place it's perfect," Tygra said.

The Thunderkittens were exploring and saw something creatures they had never seen before carrying rocks and pulling carts. They were in chains. They saw the mutants. "Faster you lazy brutemen faster," Monkian said.

"Continue work on castle Plun-darr," Jackalman said.

"The mutants they have enslaved those poor creatures called brutemen!" Wilykit said.

"That must be castle Plun-darr," Wilykat said pointing.

"Yikes I don't want to be any where near a scary place like that we must tell the others," Wilykit said.

"Careful there is a monkian right below us," Wilykat said.

"Look whose telling who to be careful," Wilykit said. A nut fell and hit Monkian on head and he saw the kittens and gave chase. Wilykit threw a butter pellet making him slip of the tree branch and fall to the ground.

"Come on let's go," Wilykat said.

Cheetara and Tygra were enjoying the view. "The equipment is now settled in," Tygra said.

"We have much to thank the berbils for, they followed you plan closely," Cheetara said.

"They are as clever as they are gentle, if it wasn't for the berbils offer to help, we would still be working on the foundation and not finished," Tygra said.

"Hey Wilykit and Wilykat are back and they look agitated," Cheetara said.

"Let's see what's wrong," Tygra said.

The kittens were talking fast. "Easy now here come Tygra and Cheetara they want to hear about it too," Panthro said.

"Tygra, Tygra, the mutants are making this scary place called castle Plun-darr and they are forcing these creatures called brutmen to work on it," Wilykat said.

"Brutemen?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know how to describe them they look like they were made out of leftover parts," Wilykit said.

"Come," Robear Bill said and gave demonstration.

"That is what they are like only bigger," Wilykit said.

"Oh," Robear Bill said knocking at his head.

"But not much upstairs ah?" Cheetara said.

"They've enslaved them," Tygra said.

"Who did what Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"The mutants they made slaves of simple tribe of People called brutemen," Tygra said.

"I have been wanting to do a mission with the Thundertank to really work it," Panthro said.

"Well now is you chance," Liosia said.

"You two stay here," Tygra told the kittens.

They headed for castle Plun-darr and saw the Brutemen. Lion-o went inside to free them and Slithe threw a grenade. Then the Brutemen attacked. Lion-o escaped and Brutemen got closer and closer. Then they calmed down.

"What's going on?" Liosia asked.

Then Slithe threw another grenade. The brutemen attacked again. "That is what does it warp gas," Tygra said.

"I thought the council ruled against warp gas," Panthro said.

"When do mutants follow the rules?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-o pushed the gas back with the sword and the mutants were affected and Brutemen soon calmed down and went home. Everyone was relieved about that.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tygra and Panthro were at Cat's lair and testing the new telescopic equipment. "Working like a charm," Panthro said.

"Yes it is," Tygra said.

"Hey there is something going on in sector nine," Panthro said.

"Let's take a look," Tygra said.

"There is smoke coming out of volcano seven," Panthro said.

"Let's get a closer look," Tygra said.

"Okay this is tight in view as I can get," Panthro said. "Hey look what we found," he said.

They saw the screen. "Cheetara out for her morning jog," Tygra said. "I clock her at thirty secs for the mile incredible," he said.

"Yes, but we better get a closer look at that volcano," Panthro said.

"The Thundertank?" Tygra asked.

"It's gassed up and ready to go," Panthro said.

They headed off while Cheetara passed out and was carried off by the mutants. Tygra and Panthro looked at the volcano. "Looks quiet enough, I told Lion-o he could have the tank this afternoon," Panthro said.

"Can he drive it?" Tygra asked.

"He took to it like a fish to water," Panthro said.

Meanwhile at Mumm-Ra's pyramid he was about to start his plan. "Tonight Cheetara you will be back with your friends so dream peaceful dreams," he said. "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra the ever living!" he said. "Now transform to Pumm-Ra the Puma of Thundera." he said.

The other Thundercats were wondering where Cheetara was. "Cheetara is never late," Liosia said.

"Yes that is like the sun forgetting to set," Panthro said.

Meanwhile in a cave Cheetara woke up and saw a Puma. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Pumm-Ra, there were some creatures they drugged you and they were about to carry you off when I appeared there were three of them I heard a name Smithe or something?" he said.

"Slithe," Cheetara said.

"That could be it," he said. "Now that you are fine I must be going," he said.

"Are you from third earth?" Cheetara asked.

"No I am from a planet that was destroyed and I narrowly escaped," Pumm-ra said,

"Thundera?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes," Pumm-ra said.

"Come with me back to cat's lair the others must know of this," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Pumm-Ra said.

Once back at cat's lair the other met Pumm-Ra. "Nice to meet you Pumm-Ra thank you for saving Cheetara," Tygra said.

"I say he stays," Lion-o said.

"Don't be hasty in judging Lion-o, because you don't know what may happen," Jaga told him.

During his time there Pumm-Ra caused nothing but trouble.

Lion-o went to stop him and used the sword of omens and it was Mumm-Ra and he got away. "I don't think that is the last we have seen of him," Tygra said.

"I agree," Panthro said.

"I can't believe I miss judged that Pumm-Ra like I did," Lion-o said.

"First impressions are often wrong," Tygra said.

"Friends like Thundercats are forever." Snarf said.

"Thundercats Forever!" the Thundercats said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Unicorns were playing on a nearby beach. Then a ship came up startling them. They ran into the forest and the smallest on got stuck in some vines. "We're beached, captain Hammerhand," one of the men said.

"Yes and there is our supper get it," Hammerhand said.

Snarf saw the unicorn. "Oh no trouble and no Lion-o he's never around when I need him," Snarf said and went to work freeing the unicorn. "Hold still I will get you free, those guys don't look like they have good intentions," he said.

The unicorn was freed. "Run, run, Snarf will distract them," Snarf said. The unicorn escaped and the berserkers went after Snarf.

"That critter looks a bit tough but he will due for a snack," Hammerhand said.

"Snarf a snack?" Snarf asked. Then he found himself caught.

"This critter looks to unnatural to eat. It sure is a strange critter we caught," Hammerhand said.

"You caught yourself a load of trouble I am Snarf loyal helper of Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats," Snarf said.

"Like I would believe that," Hammerhand said. "Now you will be our beast of burden," he said.

"Oh no," Snarf said.

Lion-o and Liosia were out while Snarfette was cooking at the lair. "Look," Liosia said. There was a tree monster it had unicorn in it's clutches.

"I'm on it," Lion-o said and cut the unicorn free. A raven took his sword and the unicorn gave him a ring to get it back. He got his sword back. Then it growled.

"Uh oh," Liosia said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," Lion-o said. He saw what the sword showed him. "Another unicorn and Snarf captured." he said.

"That's not good," Liosia said.

Meanwhile deep in the forest two natives of third earth known as the unicorn keepers were tending to the unicorns. "We are missing two," the man said.

"Yes I don't like it when they venture outside the forest," his wife said.

"The world is once again becoming a dangerous place for unicorns," her husband said.

The small unicorn returned. "Look the little one has returned," the man said.

"She looks troubled," his wife said.

Lion-o and Liosia came into the area. "Stop or we will cast a spell on you both," the woman said.

"Wait there is another unicorn and she's safe we rescued her from a tree monster," Lion-o said and showed them through the sword.

"Hmm either he's telling the truth or he's a magician," the man said.

"No I'm not magician my friend and I are seeking a nearby beach and our companion the Snarf," Lion-o said.

The little unicorn whinnied. "The little one has seen your Snarf how can we help you?" the woman asked.

Then Hammerhand and his crew appeared with Snarf. "Snarf!" Lion-o said.

"So the critter is telling the truth bad, bad." Hammerhand said.

"Let Snarf go," Lion-o said.

Snarf managed to squirm away while Lion-o fought off Hammerhand. "Stay back and take shelter with your herd," Lion-o said.

Hammerhand took Snarf and the baby unicorn. "I will bring your baby back to you, I promise," Lion-o said.

They saw the ring. "No man has ever worn that ring," the woman said. "Go young man and may it help you on your journey," she said.

"Come on Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Coming," Liosia said.

They got aboard the berserker ship and trouble ensued. "Thundercats HO!" Lion-o said. The cat's signal lit up the sky.

"Lion-o's in trouble let's go," Panthro said.

Panthro and Cheetara took off for the ship and rescued Lion-o, Liosia, Snarf and the baby unicorn and sunk the berserker ship and the berserkers rowed away to a nearby island. "You haven't hear the last from me!" Hammerhand said.

"He's right he will back," Liosia said.

"Well maybe now that their ship is sunk they won't be doing anymore raids for a while," Snarf said.

"Hmm they must be pirates," Cheetara said.

"They are called the berserkers," Snarf said.

"Hmm seems a little over the top," Cheetara said.

"You never got up close to them," Snarf said.

"Now let's go to the unicorn forest," Lion-o said.

Lion-o, Liosia and Snarf were walking through the forest. They saw another Unicorn. "That is the one you are looking for isn't it?" Snarf asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said and returned the ring. "Thank you for letting me borrow your ring by stopping to help you I was able to help myself and my friend." he said.

The unicorns ran off.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Yuck slop," Slithe said. "This not food it pond scum," he said.

"Look at this, and Jackalman is the only one who has no problem eating it," Monkian said.

"Would you two stop complaining? I am trying to enjoy my lunch," Jackalman said.

"We need servants around here," Monkian said.

"Then go Monkian, bring us a servant a woman's touch is what is needed here," Slithe said.

"Chauvinist reptile." Monkian said.

"What was that?" Slithe asked.

"I'm on Slithe a woman's touch by sunset." Monkian said and left.

A warrior maiden was fishing. "A warrior woman I wonder if she can cook," Monkian said. "Okay Slithe one slave coming up," he said.

Monkian grabbed her. "Willa help I am being..." she said. Monkian was trying to get away from her when Will appeared and hung him upside down by his ankle and cut him down and he ran off.

"Nayda are you alright?" Willa asked.

"Yes, but what was that weird creature?" Nayda asked.

"One of the invaders from the ship that came from the sky." Willa said.

"I thought there were two ships," Nayda said.

"Yes those others crashed near the berbil village," Willa said.

"Are they like that monkey fellow?" Nayda asked.

"No they seem to be cats," Willa said.

"Cats? Let's find these cats and get rid of them." Nayda said.

Lion-o took the Thundertank on a joy ride and was scolded by Panthro. "We need to find more Thunderillium we are running low," Panthro said. "This device I invented should help us find it," he said.

"Then let's go," Tygra said.

"I will take the claw and the sword," Lion-o said.

"Good thinking," Panthro said.

"There is still much about this planet we don't know," Tygra said.

Monkian over heard them. "Slithe is going to love this," Monkian said and went back to castle Plun-darr. "What's with all the excitement?" Slithe asked.

"Slithe the Thundercats and... and..." Monkian said.

"Calm down Monkian yes?" Slithe said.

"The Thundercats are running low on Thunderillium and are out looking for it," Monkian said.

"Thunderillium huh?" Slithe said.

"The fuel for their tank and the cat's lair, without it..." Jackalman said.

"The Thundertank is a toy and the cat's lair is useless as a base," Slithe said. "We better make sure they don't succeed," he said.

Lion-o was in the forest when he heard something. "What was that?" Lion-o asked. Then he found a stone a red stone that was shiny and round. He was looking for a stone for Liosia's betrothal necklace it was perfect. He picked it up. "It's perfect," Lion-o said and put someplace safe.

The Willa fell out of the tree. "Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

Then they heard a roar and large lizathon attacked. Lion-o scared it away with the claw shield. "Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Willa said. "I think you should leave." she said.

"I am not to blame for you falling out of that tree," Lion-o said. "If you were not spying on me," he said.

"This forest is my home you were the one who is spying," Willa said.

"Listen I am new here and I was just being cautious," Lion-o said. "Listen I don't want a medal for saving you from that thing," he said.

"It was lizathon," Willa said.

"You could say thanks," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Willa said.

"My name is Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Willa said.

"What is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"It's Willa," Willa said and left.

"Willa soft name for a tough girl," Lion-o said.

Tygra found some Thundrillium and went into a cave and began searching inside and growing weaker and weaker. Then he saw he was growing older.

Lion-o was attacked by the mutants. Willa used sleep gas arrows on Monkian. Willa and Lion-o escaped. The sword of omens growled and Lion-o pulled it out. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," Lion-o said. He saw Tygra very old. "Oh my Tygra I can hardly recognize him," he said.

Lion-o was about to head off in the direction. "Lion-o don't go that way, over that way is the cave of time," Willa said.

"That explains why Tygra looked like he did," Lion-o said. "I have to go that way," he said.

"Lion-o," Jaga said appearing before him.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o this her home she knows more about it," Jaga said.

"But Tygra I need to hurry," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o sometimes you can save time by learning all there is to need to know about a situation." Jaga said then left.

"Quickly tell me what you know about the cave of time," Lion-o said.

"Who were you talking to?" Willa asked.

"Tell you later, but tell me about the cave of time," Lion-o said.

"If you enter you too will grow old swiftly no one is fast enough to escape aging," Willa said.

"I may not be but I know who can." Lion-o said. "Thundercats HO!" he said. The cat's signal appeared in the sky. Panthro and Cheetara came over to Lion-o at the cave of time.

"I will go in there after him." Cheetara said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"It's impossible to move fast enough I tell you," Willa said.

"You never seen a cheetah move," Panthro said.

Cheetara ran inside and found and Tygra and brought him out.

"No more than the few seconds." Willa said.

"Wow this is no Tygra I know," Panthro said.

"It is me Panthro that can did this to me," Tygra said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cheetara asked.

"We have to take him to the geyser of life it's over that way in pretty wild country," Willa said.

"Lead the way," Lion-o said.

They were almost to the geyser of life. "The geyser is guarded by the winged water snakes." Willa said.

"Lion-o attack the snakes, Cheetara dizzy them," Panthro said.

Lion-o began his attack and Cheetara was running around while Panthro took Tygra to the edge of the geyser. "No he must go on alone or you will get younger and weaker," Willa said.

"But he's too weak to do it by himself," Panthro said.

"I can manage Panthro," Tygra said.

"Okay then," Panthro said.

Tygra walked towards the geyser. "Be careful not to stay in to long Tygra you might be reduced to your infancy." Willa said.

Tygra was his normal age again. Everyone was relieved and they were headed home. The mutants were planning an attack when the warrior maidens knocked them out with sleep gas arrows.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Wilykit and Wilykat were making a map. "Okay the river becomes swamp here and nasty looking too," Wilykat said.

"Look over there Wilykat I never noticed that tower before, I don't want to be near a horrible place like that," Wilykit said.

"Wilykit, Tygra wants these maps to be precise," Wilykat said.

"Help!" they heard.

"Someone's in trouble," Wilykit said.

"Sounds like robbers," Wilykat said.

Wilykit and Wilykat saw gargoyles attacking a wollo traveler. The gargoyles took his purse. Wilykit and Wilykat came to his aid. The gargoyles got away. "Ooh those guys must be made out of stone or something I almost threw my back out of joint," Wilykit said.

"Yeah I almost busted a toe," Wilykat agreed. "Where are they from?" he asked.

"They are from the tower of robber baron Karnor." The wollo said. "I should've never taken this short cut but I was late for my daughter's wedding," he said.

"Sorry we couldn't get your purse back did they get much?" Wilykat asked.

"Normally they would have had merger pickings but today I was carrying my daughter's wedding gift, a gold bracelet with two hearts intertwined." the wollo said.

"What shame," Wilykit said.

"Well at least now I will make the wedding, thanks again I will be ever grateful," the wollo said and left.

"Robber baron Karnor," Wilykit said.

"Let's take a peak at that tower of his." Wilykat said.

They found a door and Wilykit went to take a look around while Wilykat tried to force the door open. Wilykit saw Wilykat was were he was standing. "Wilykat where are you?" Wilykit said.

Lion-o was swimming and Snarf was watching. Lion-o pulled a nasty joke on Snarf scaring him and making him feel bad. "I didn't mean to scare him, I guess a joke isn't fun if the joke is on you I have to remember that," Lion-o said. The sword growled. "Danger," he said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said. He saw Wilykit through the sword looking worried and calling for Wilykat.

He went to the tower and found Wilykit. "Wilykit what's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"It's Wilykat he's disappeared!" she said.

"What happened?" Lion-o asked.

"He was trying to force this rusty old lock," Wilykit said.

"You mean like this?" Lion-o said shooting a beam from the sword. A trap down opened and the fell to the ground. "Well at least we know what happened to Wilykat." he said.

"Lion-o? Wilykit?" Wilykat called.

"It's Wilykat he's alive," Wilykit said.

"Where are you Wilykat?' Lion-o asked.

"I am at the top the tower," Wilykat said.

"Can you follow our voices and come down?" Lion-o asked.

"Can't I'm in a cage," Wilykat said.

"He's a prisoner," Wilykit said.

"We will come to you Wilykat," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Wilykit made it to stairs. Some were rubbery, others sticky and some slippery. Then stair well turned into a slippery slope and they slide off. "I have an idea," Lion-o said and use the sword to jump him and Wilykit over the stairs.

They saw two paths and a grate came between them. "I guess we both have to go a different way good luck kit," Lion-o said.

"Good luck Lion-o," Wilykit said.

Lion-o and Wilykit encounter different traps and made it to the top of the tower.

"Lion-o Wilykit up here," Wilykat said.

"Did baron Karnor do this to you?" Lion-o asked.

"I fell in the trapped door and this cage came down and the next thing I know I'm Chandler," Wilykat said.

Lion-o cut the cage down.

"See where your curiosity got you?" Wilykit asked.

"Sorry," Wilykat said. "Now can we get out of here?" he asked.

"Not till I have out with our tormentor." Lion-o said.

They went into the treasure chamber and saw the baron wasn't alive. They escaped and fought the gargoyles with the help of the other Thundercats.

Once it was all said and done they were headed back home. Wilykit and Wilykat returned the bracelet to the bride. Lion-o apologized to Snarf.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Lion-o was carving the stone for Liosia's betrothal necklace and now he had finished making it. "There all done," Lion-o said. He came up to Liosia and showed her. "This is your betrothal necklace I just finished making it, I hope you like it," Lion-o said. He put it on her.

"How do I look?" Liosia asked.

"Lovely," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Lion-o was so happy that she liked it. Mean while something was going on.

The mutants were planning on stealing the berbils crops and it was harvest season too. Lion-o and Liosia were nearby with Snarf and Snarfette they were hoping to help the berbils with their harvest. They just started helping when the mutants appeared.

"Those no good mutants they are here to steal the berbils' harvest," Liosia said.

"We must stop them," Lion-o said.

A fight ensued. Lion-o saw Liosia was about to be ambushed by Slithe he knocked away Monkian and came to Liosia's aid. He protected her and hurt his arm. The mutants retreated after that. "Lion-o you saved me," Liosia said.

"I had too because," Lion-o said.

"Because what?" Liosia asked.

"Because I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Liosia said. Then she saw Lion-o's cut arm. "You're hurt," she said.

"I'll live," Lion-o said.

"Whether you'll live or not you are coming to cat's lair to be fixed up," Snarf said.

"Yes that could get infect," Snarfette said.

Lion-o's arm was treated and Liosia kissed him.

"Looks like the oracle was right about matching you two together it knew you would fall in love," Tygra said.

"Yes and speaking of which Tygra and I have some good news," Cheetara said.

"What is it?" Wilykat asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Cheetara said.

"That's grand, our people will live on," Panthro said.

Later that day two pods came crashing down and inside were two Thunderians. They came out and began to look around. "This is an unusual place mommy," the little girl said.

"Be that as it may Panthea we are safe and that's what counts," Panella said.

They saw cats lair and ran up to it. Panthro saw who it was. "Panella I can't believe it's you," Panthro said. He saw Panthea. "My little girl you got so big," he said. "Wait till the other's see you two," he said.

Everyone was so happy that Panella and Panthea were on Third earth safe and sound. "Maybe there are other Thunderians out there who colonized other worlds, like we have, so there is still hope," Lion-o said.

"Yes that is what is important to have hope," Tygra said.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Four Snarfs were riding in a vehicle having a good time. Then a large ship appeared frightening them. In the ship was Rataro a mutant general. The vehicle was knocked over and the snarfs started to run. "That's right run," Rataro said laughing. He fired a net and a young snarf was caught.

"Snarfer keep fighting I'm coming Snarf, snarf," a large snarf said.

"No run save yourself," Snarfer said.

Snarfer was taken prisoner by the horrible Rataro.

Meanwhile at cats lair Lion-o and Panthro were working on a new vehicle. "With a hyper space mega condenser we won't have the Feliner operational," Panthro said.

"A hyper what?" Snarf asked.

"What Panthro means is we are out of parts for a new space craft," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Snarfette said.

"Mega dngas or no mega dngas, you are never getting me in that thing, Snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

Rataro made it to Castle Plun-darr. "Alright mutants I am in command when I say jump I want to see air beneath your feet you got that?" Rataro said.

"Yes," the mutants said.

"Yes what?" Rataro asked.

"Yes sir," the mutants said.

"This better work Vultureman or I will have your feathers," Slithe said.

Vultureman just smiled.

Snarfer escaped and ran towards cat's lair. "Got keep going almost free." Snarfer said.

Snarf and Snarfette saw. Snarfer ran up to them. "Who are you? You're a snarf, how is that possible?" Snarf asked.

"One question at a time uncle Osbert," Snarfer said.

"Shush, don't say that I hate that name, no one calls me Osbert," Snarf said. "Uncle Osbert?!" he said.

"I'm Snarfer," Snarfer said.

"My nephew Snarfer, how can that be?" Snarf said.

"It's true," Snarfer said.

"But you were just a baby," Snarf said. "Snarf, snarf, I must be getting old, that was years ago," he said. Then he hugged Snarfer. "Snarfer," he said. The two of the started to dance. "I am Snarf okay just Snarf," Snarf said.

"Okay uncle os- I mean Uncle Snarf," Snarfer said.

"I remember meeting you as a baby to it's mean Snarfette," Snarfette said.

"Nice to see you again Snarfette," Snarfer said.

"Why are you here and why are you wearing those bracelets?" Snarf asked.

"It's a long story uncle Snarf," Snarfer said.

"We have plenty of time to hear it, wait till the Thundercats see you," Snarf said taking him into cat's lair.

At Castle Plun-darr Slithe discovered Snarfer had a escaped. "It's all going according to plan and I can bring that Snarfer back whenever I feel like it,"Rataro said showing his rat's eye blades.

Meanwhile at cat's lair. "When Thundera blew up, 443 of us commend ered an old mutant tanker and we found an empty planet," Snarfer said.

"A planet of Snarfs?" Cheetara said.

"Imagine that Lion-o a planet of Snarfs," Snarf said.

"Amazing," Snarfette said.

"What's it like?" Snarf asked.

"Just about any thing grows there uncle Osbert, oops," Snarfer said.

"Uncle Osbert?" Panthro asked.

"Oh it's nothing Panthro just an old Snarf legend, not surprised you never heard of it," Snarf said.

"We have dances," Snarfer said.

"Remember when we would dance Snarfette?" Snarf asked.

"Yes I remember I told you the first time we danced keep you tail to yourself," Snarfette said.

"Your never going to let me forget that are you?" Snarf asked.

"Nope," Snarfette said.

"Hey is Snarf Oswald up there?" Snarf asked.

"Of course," Snarfer said.

"That fur ball still owes me fifty Thunder dollars from our last tail ball game," Snarf said.

Snarfer was soon taken back to the rat star by Rataro's magic blades.

The Thundercats came to rescue him and they were successful. "Uncle Osbert." Snarfer said hugging Snarf.

"Osbert?" the Thundercats asked.

A bit later at Cat's lair Snarfer was looking at some of the controls. "Don't touch that Snarfer," Snarf said.

"Sorry uncle," Snarfer said.

"Tell me more about the planet of Snarfs our home," Snarf said.

"Yes," Snarfette said.

"No uncle you and Snarfette have a home here in cat's lair, as for the planet of Snarfs I'm never going to see it again," Snarfer said.

"Don't worry Snarfer we will get you home some how," Snarf said.

"It will be okay," Snarfette said.

"We are thinking of coming with you," Snarf said.

"You are great, but what about the Thundercats?" Snarfer asked.

"Lion-o and Liosia are grown up, they don't need nurse maids like us," Snarf said.

"Yes, we are not of that kind of use any more," Snarfette said.

"Besides I want to collect the fifty thunder dollar Snarf Oswald still owes me," Snarf said.

Lion-o and Panthro were working on the Feliner. They were still missing a hyper space mega condenser. So Snarf suggested get what they needed from the wreck of the Rat star.

They went to retrieve the part they needed and had some trouble with the mutants and Mumm-Ra but the got what they needed. Now the Feliner was operational. Snarf and Snarfette were carrying bags. "We're going to the planet of Snarfs," Snarf said.

"To visit?" Tygra asked.

"No to stay you and Liosia don't need Snarfette and me anymore," Snarf said.

"We do need you Snarf, you matter a great deal," Lion-o said.

"As do you Snarfette," Liosia said.

"Our minds are made up," Snarf and Snarfette said starting to climb aboard.

"Bye Snarf I am sure going to miss you," Lion-o said.

"I will really miss you Snarfette," Liosia said.

The Feliner took off. Lion-o and Liosia got close to each other trying to collect their feelings. The Feliner came back. "Who are we kidding this is where we belong,' Snarf said.

"Yes," Snarfette said.

"Welcome home Snarf," Lion-O said.

"You too Snarfette," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were giving Snarf and Snarfette a big hug.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundercats were on Third earth for almost a year and things were going great. Cheetara and Tygra were going to have a baby Snarf and Snarfette have got married on the planet of Snarfs. They were also discovering there was more of there kind out there. Recently they had just rescued three new Thunderians named Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o. Pumyra and Bengali were married shortly before Thundera's destruction and Lynx-o was their friend.

Pumyra was a healer, Bengali was a black smith and Lynx-o was the oldest. Snarfer came to stay on Third earth and help with tower of omens.

Now things were going well. Thundercats were very excited and look forward to Lion-o and Liosia's wedding day. It was about a week before the wedding when some Thunderian escape pods crashed on third earth. There were four in total. Two were adults named Ocalo and Catrina. The other two were kids that were the Thunderkittens age named Bobcat and Selene.

"Where are we?" Bobcat asked.

"I don't know Bobcat but will soon find out," Ocalo said.

They saw Lion-o and Panthro talking nearby. "Look Thunderians on this planet amazing," Selene said.

"Then let's go," Catrina said.

They came up to Lion-o and Panthro. "Well I'll be more Thunderians," Lion-o said.

"Do you know where we are?" Bobcat asked.

"You are on Third earth," Panthro said.

"This place is amazing," Ocalo said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said. "Where did you all come from?" he asked.

"Our colony had to evacuate it's planet and we got on a ship and got separated from the others we got into our escape pods and landed here, we were the only ones of the ship," Catrina said.

"That's awful," Lion-o said.

"We know," Ocalo said.

The new Thunderians were introduced to the other Thundercats. "I think you all will make fine trainees," Lion-o said.

"You mean we will be training to be Thundercats?" Bobcat asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Sweet," Bobcat said.

"Remember being Thundercat is not easy, but it will be worthwhile," Tygra said.

Now things were calming down. Ocalo, Catrina, Bobcat and Selene were training to be Thundercats. They made their own fair share of mistakes.

When the mutants attack the berbils they reacted to protect the berbils and now Lion-o was going to make them full fledged Thundercats. "Welcome Thundercat Ocalo," Lion-o said.

A Thundercats symbol appeared on the red circle on Ocalo's chest.

"Thundercat Catrina," Lion-o said.

A Thundercats symbol appeared on the red circle on Catrina's chest.

"Thundercat Bobcat," Lion-o said.

A Thundercats symbol appeared on the red circle on Bobcat's chest.

"And Thundercat Selene," Lion-o said.

A Thundercats symbol appeared on the red circle on Selene's chest.

"This wonderful it seems we grow in number every day," Panthro said.

"Yes we do," Tygra said.

"Now we can look forward to Liosia and I's wedding next week," Lion-o said.

"Yes we can," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

It was almost the day of Lion-o and Liosia's wedding. Everyone was getting ready for it. Liosia was acting different for some reason and Wilykit was the only one noticing. "Is just me or is Liosia not acting normal?" Wilykit asked.

"She's probably just stressed from all the wedding planning," Tygra said.

The third earths were coming to the wedding to see Lion-o and Liosia get married.

Wilykit thought something was up when she saw Liosia do something to Lion-o. She came up to Liosia. "I know what you are up to," Wilykit said.

"Hmm I thought someone would figure it out," Liosia said.

"Figure out that you are not Liosia?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes but I can't let you interfere with my plans," Liosia said and sent Wilykit away with magic.

Wilykit found herself in the crystal mines of Third earth. "This is a fine mess," Wilykit said. Then she saw Liosia looking dirty, scratched, all messy. Wilykit tackled Liosia.

"Please don't hurt me, Wilykit it's me, you have to believe me the Liosia at cat's lair is an impostor," Liosia said.

"Likely story," Wilykit said.

"I know it doesn't seem likely but's true," Liosia said.

"Liosia," Wilykit said hugging her. "Come we better get out here we mus t stop her," she said.

The impostor was now in her room getting ready. _"This day is going to be perfect the kind of day which I dreamed since I was small, everyone will gather around say I look lovely in my gown what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" she sang._

_"This day was going to be perfect the kind of day which I dreamed since I was small, but instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate my wedding bells may not ring for me at all," Liosia sang._

_"I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake, vows I'll be lying when I say that through any kind of weather I want us to be together the truth is I don't care for him at all! No I do not love the groom in my heart there is no room, but I still want him to be all mine!" the impostor sang._

_"We must escape before it's too late find a way to save the day hoping I'll be lying if I say I don't fear I may lose him to one who wants to use him, not care for love cherish him each day! For I oh so love the groom all my thoughts he does consume, oh Lord Lion-o I will be there very soon!" Liosia sang._

_"Finally the moment has arrived for me to be one lucky bride," the impostor sang._

_"Oh the wedding we won't make he'll end up marrying a fake Lion-o will be!" Liosia sang._

_"Mine all mine." the impostor said laughing._

The ceremony was about to precede. "Stop she's not the real Liosia!" Wilykit said.

Wilykat was embarrassed and covered his face.

"Why are you trying to ruin my special day?" the impostor Liosia said.

"Because it's not your special day it's mine," Liosia said.

There were two Liosias. "I don't understand how can there be two of them?" Bengali asked.

"She's a changeling a rare creature from another planet that goes to other planets and takes the form of the one you love and feeds off your love for them!" Liosia said.

The impostor changed into her true form. "You are most right Liosia, Mumm-Ra contacted me and told me when the Thundercats arrived the feeling of love was going all around third earth. My army will be devouring all of it. As their queen it's my job to find food for my people. Ever since I took your place I have been feeding off Lion-o's love for you, every moment he grows weaker. He may not be my husband but's he under my complete control," the queen of the changelings said.

"I understand you need to feed but are you sure stealing love is the answer?" Liosia asked.

"How can we get love any other way?" the queen said.

Wilykit provided a distraction for Liosia to go to Lion-o and she kissed him and he was freed from the spell. "I don't understand? I thought I could keep him under my control!" the queen of the changelings said.

Mumm-Ra appeared to cause trouble. "I don't have the strength to stop him," Lion-o said.

"My love will give you strength." Liosia said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Mumm-Ra said.

Lion-o and Liosia held the sword of omens together and there love surrounded each. The queen of the changelings and her subjects watched in awe. Then Lion-o and Liosia's love blasted Mumm-Ra back to his pyramid.

"We changelings must return home, we saw what love really is, maybe now we can find away of earning love instead of taking it," the queen said.

"You and your people have some heavy thinking to do," Lion-o said.

"We must go now farewell Thundercats," the queen of the changelings said and left with her people.

The wedding went on and all the people of Thundera were watching. Lion-o and Liosia finished tying the ribbon of unity into a bow and kissed. "I present the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

Everyone was so happy.

Soon they would be happy for other things.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

"Can you believe the new baby is finally here?" Lion-o asked.

"Tygra and Cheetara must be so proud," Bengali said.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Panthro said.

"I want to see the baby," Snarfer said.

Tygra came out. "Meet our son Tygron," he said pulling the blanket back a little to show the baby's face he was bright orange with spots and stripes.

"Awe!" the other Thundercats said.

"And our other son Chetz," Tygra said as Pumyra pulled back the blanket of another bundle revealing another baby boy who was blonde with spots.

"Wow! Twins," Snarf said.

"You two are sure going to have your hands full," Panthro said.

"Yes we will," Tygra said. "Pumyra says Tygron here inherited my mind powers it's easy to tell from how he reacts when you look at him and you wave your finger he figures things out." he said.

"Cool," Lion-o said.

"But we must be careful around him because cats born with this ability have illusion surges that come and go," Tygra said.

"Yes and Chetz here inherit Cheetara's speed so once he starts going fast he will be a real handful," Pumyra said.

"Well luckily we are prepared to handle the unexpected," Lion-o said.

"Yes indeed," Liosia said.

It had been about six months since the twins were born. "Where is Snarfer? Peek-a-boo!" Snarfer said playing peek-a-boo. It was so cute.

"Okay who needs a diaper change?" Cheetara asked.

Snarfer smelled the air. "They do," Snarfer said.

"I'm on it," Tygra said and changer the diapers. Then started to wash his hands. "Now is anybody hungry?" he asked.

"I'm on it," Cheetara said and gave the twins their bottles.

The twins finished their bottles. The twins made faces they needed to be burped. "Okay let's burp you two," Tygra said and patted their back and the twins burped.

"Oh I just remembered, Tygra and I have to help the Berbils today with the new twins we have been so distracted." Cheetara said.

"I can watch them," Snarfer said.

"Okay then Snarfer remember when baby sitting you got to do more than just play with them," Tygra said.

"Yes you have to feed them, clean them, change their diapers and put them down for their nap," Cheetara said.

"Will do," Snarfer said.

"Be good boys for Snarfer," Tygra said.

"Yes behave yourselves," Cheetara said.

Tygron and Chetz cooed and clapped their hands.

Tygra and Cheetara left after that. "Okay let's see what is first on the list," Snarfer said. He looked at it. "Play time until 11:30, I can handle that," he said. He started to play with the twins. Then Snarfer saw the clock. "Oh 11:30 what's next. Bath time," he read.

He began to give the twins their bath. They were squirming about it. "Hold still I am almost finished." Snarfer said and dried them off. "There," he said.

"Next is lunch time I can do that," Snarfer said and gave the twins their bottles. "Well things are going so far so good." he said. He checked on the list and it said change diapers at any time if soiled. Then he smelled something a bit later. "Smells like I need to change your diapers," Snarfer said.

Snarfer took off the dirty diapers and the cubs tried to get away when he tried to put on the clean ones. "There," he said. He saw the twins were not wearing diapers but they were on his ear and his tail. "You go to be kidding me," he said and took them off.

"Everything alright in here Snarfer?" Snarf asked coming in.

"Well things were going okay until I tried to change their diapers. They won't hold still and I don't know how to get the diapers on them," Snarfer said.

"I'll help," Snarf said and help Snarfer with the diapers. "There just in future don't be afraid to ask for help," he said.

"I'm afraid to look irresponsible," Snarfer said.

"To ask for help actually means you are taking responsibility." Snarf said.

"Okay," Snarfer said.

Snarf left the room and Snarfer began to tend to the cubs.

Then the cubs were making a mess and being rambunctious. How was he suppose to explain this to Tygra and Cheetara. Through with the pressure he just started crying. The twins stopped and realized they were being naughty and not good like their parents wanted them too. They came up and hugged Snarfer.

"Thank you, Tygron and Chetz," Snarfer said. He tucked them into their cribs and he cleaned up the mess and now he could relax.

Tygra and Cheetara came home and saw the nursery neat as a pin and saw the twins sleeping. "Snarfer you are so responsible. Would you like to be our regular baby sitter?" Tygra said.

Snarfer was unsure then he heard the twins. "Snar" Tygron said.

"Fer," Chetz said.

"I have some free time next week," Snarfer said.

To be continued.


End file.
